The Disturbed Division- Home
WELCOME ❝Disturbed? What marks someone disturbed? Is it their mind or their experiences?❞ INTRODUCTION The night was cold. So cold, in fact, that some of the underbrush you passed broke off as you brushed it. Yet still this scent followed you, ever twisting, ever turning... The scent of blood and pine. A constant companion for days now as you traveled through the empty land of some unknown pack. Like they would ever come for you, anyway. Packs never patrolled their land. Everyone knew that. Your breath shuddered before you as you sped up, jumping into a tree. The scent condensed on three sides, driving in. You knew what they were doing. You knew what was before you. And knew that trees only offered safety from wolves. This was not that type of pack. The scents jumbled together in your nose. This was a pack, trained to kill, maul, and crush. And it just so happened, on this very day, that they were following you. And they did not come in kind. An ominous silence fell. Before the noise, this twisted, twisted noise...Laughs, almost screams, twisted, twisted screams, flooded from the trees on all sides of you, rising in tempo as if to a beat. The laughs ceased abruptly, called off by some unknown entity of power. Wraith-like shapes began to edge into your line of vision. A twig snapped. Your head turned sharply as you stared, waiting. Branches clicked together in the faint breeze. Your hackles raised, teeth bared in a snarl as you glanced from tree to tree, checking for the flash of eyes in the moonlight that indicated your hunter was near. Or hunters. But nothing flashed. Your chest fur began to rise as low laughs, much unlike the twisted screaming before, rose from the center of the clearing. This was a singular, terrifying laugh. "Come out, come out, little one..." A voice called. You crouched into the safety of your branch, your paws trembling with rage. Little one? You were not little. "Where ever you are-we shall find you." This voice called. "And when we do, little one, your blood shall stain our grass. But do not worry! Blood washes away in the rain." The voices laughed. The laughter increased, sending trembles down your spine. You had to leave. Now. Before you did something you regretted. That glint- the glint of eyes. It was coming from every tree around you, shining in the moonlight. Not a single one blinked as a three silhouettes entered the clearing beneath the tree. "I can smell you, little one." The one at the lead said with a smile. He tsked. "Come out, come out." It was a mistake. A mistake to come here and hunt on this land. You should've stayed away. The figure nodded to his two training forms. They stopped, folding their formation and faced the trees. One of the females, a canine, let out a bellow. "Out of the trees." She called to her pack. "Get down." The other, a feline, commanded, her voice calm but edged with a snarl as she addressed you. ' All to account for the pack was a sparse rustle or two in the grasses. How she commanded these strange, disturbed creatures, you didn't know. But she did it, and she did it well. "Did you hear Kahuna, puny excuse for a scrap? Get down." The lead feline snarled, flicking his tail to the right as all hell broke loose. Snarls, yowls and challenges flew from every tree in the forest around you. Threats that made your mind heart give a twinge. "Comply or die." He said with a smile, striding forwards as you slowly lowered onto the forest floor. His smile widened as the threats and screams stopped once again. This was a strange place to die, you thought. "Ah. Now we can speak as equals." He grinned, his canines glimmering in the moonlight. You shrunk back further, a hiss dying on your lips. "Out." He said to his pack dismissively. They poured from the trees, gathering in a lose circle around you and this strange feline. And then, much to your surprise, they began to chant. "Through death be told! Through death be told! Through death be told!" The tom before you simply smiled, closing his eyes and sniffing as if to drink in their chants. A very, very strange way to die. Surrounded by disturbed felines screaming for your demise, this was new. "So, little one... If you can defeat me- and only then- can you be free." He said. You nodded. This should be easy enough. He wasn't exactly a large cat. You had seen bigger House-Cats. As if reading your mind he snarled, leaping directly for your eyes. You dodged to the left, but still too late to avoid his throw fully. He tore into your ear, laughing in a high shriek. The cats along the edge went wild, screaming and foaming at the mouth as he twisted in, shredding the delicate organs in your ear. You staggered, blood flowing freely down your cheek. He simply grinned and continued to slam into you, backing you to one of the walls of the circle of his pack. "Kill it!" "Make it suffer." They shoved you back into the center of the circle, screaming insults as he, Aisake, continued to take you on, head for head. You grunted and staggered, balance impaired from the wound in your ear. He lashed out again, catching you beneath the chin in the pocket of delicate nerves around the base of your jawbone. "Those who intrude do not intrude for much longer, little one." He said with a smile. "Kill! Kill! Kill!" They chanted as he circled you, calculating you every move, every breath. "Death! Death! Death!" His eyes glinted as he dove, pinning you by your limbs to the slightly soggy ground. The scent of moving water, pine, and blood filled your nostrils. You yowled, knowing what to expect next. The death blow. You struggled vainly, letting out an earsplitting screech of near-death. But he leaned down, whispering slightly in your ear. "You have two options. Join us or die." He whispered. You went limp. He was going to kill you, but she stopped. Not for mercy, no. This feline would never stop for the mere fact of mercy. "You have three seconds." He let out a sharp sibilation and, leaning in, looking you straight in the eye. "Three." "Two." "One." He raised his paw, tensing for the kill. "Wait! Wait!" You gasped. "I will." He smiled. "Welcome, little one." INFORMATION RULES Activity Activity is very important in The Disturbed Division, as it is a problem in every pack. You will be required to leave a note for the Vigilant, Sinner or Sin if you will be inactive so they can alert everyone about it because if not, you will not be excused for being inactive. If you are not inactive for two weeks, we will send you a message, and if it continues you will be exiled. Exiled members get one more chance at redemption. Disrespect Disrespect is highly intolerable, as it is very annoying if someone is repeatedly disrespecting a fellow member. You will be told to stop, and if it continues, you will be exiled with further notice. Drama Drama is something that happens in every pack, but here in The Disturbed Division, we would like it to be seen as little as possible. We want everyone to get along as family and to have equal trust among each other. If drama is repeatedly caused by a certain person, they will be punished. Double Grouping Double-Packing shows major betrayal to the pack, as we are all a family and care deeply for each other. If found to be double packing, punishments will be made and you will take responsibility for your actions. Even if you are "another character" in another pack, you are still that person and will still be punished. Punishment usually results in death. Naming The only names we allow in this pack are rogue names. We do not wish for Clan names to be involved. The names can be of those a human would take or another animal. Seriousness Remaining serious in roleplay is a must. We will occasionally goof off and have fun with each other, but other than those times we are needed to be serious and just have a normal roleplay session. Vigilant's Word The Vigilant's word is law and is to be respected as well as taken out through the pack, as the Vigilant is the highest rank. This is a very important rank, as without it who would lead the pack? This is an important rule and needs to be taken seriously. Bullying Bullying is not, under any circumstance, allowed. Any form of bullying (i.e- hazing, bullying, verbal threats, etc.) will instantly result in punishment. If this action is repeated, banishment is a proper punishment for this crime. This rule counts for all ranks. Bullying is not something to play around with. We take it very seriously here. Dress code It is important to dress like a normal roleplayer. (Example: Do not color your pelt unusual shades of blue, green, pink, red, or purple, etc. Wear normal accessories. We are more lenient on eye colors.) Please appear normal in roleplay, as it gives us a better image to other groups and recruits. (Tag colors/badges also apply. Keeping your tag silver shows loyalty to TDD.) Attendance We expect you to come to roleplay, as it is what you signed up for. Please attend roleplay at least two times a week. You are encouraged to leave a note saying you cannot attend. If there is a mandatory meeting, let us know beforehand that you cannot make it. RANKS HIERARCHY The Vigilant The Sin The Anguish The Judge The Sorcerers The Sorcerer's Prodigy The Lead Downfall The Downfalls Lead Division Rankings The Sinister Division The Mute Division The Deranged Division The Follower Division The Prodigies The Mothers The Youth The Visitors *Not included in member count* AFFILIATIONS TIMES TRADITIONS Ceremonies Ceremonies hold many meanings for members of The Disturbed Division. There are four different kinds of ceremonies we hold, all of which preformed by a mixture of The Vigilant and the Sorcerers. Cleansing Ceremony-''' We will hold monthly ceremonies to cleanse evil from our systems. The Sorcerers will make a sacrifice to the moon, using specific herbs. They will then allow each member to eat part of the herbal mixture, thus cleansing them from the inside out. '''Rank Ceremonies- These ceremonies occur after a member has moved up in rank. This is preformed solely by The Vigilant. He/she will give the feline moving ranks an honorary scar across their shoulder. If they are moving into a higher rank, they will receive one across their cheek. Scars are an honor in The Disturbed Division. Banishment Ceremony-''' This is when a member has competed a sin unforgivable to the rest of their pack. The Vigilant, Anguish, and Sin will surround the feline. Due to the nature of most unforgivable sins, The Vigilant will gouge out the offender's left eye with his/her right paw. The banished member is then allowed an escort out of the territory, or death. '''The Rising Ceremony- After a member has won The Rising, he or she gets an honorary feast. They are sworn into their rank by The Vigilant and get the first choice of meal. The Rising Due to the difference in species, the members will collectively gather. A challenger will face the other in front of The Vigilant. They will state the other's deficiencies in rank and defend themselves. Speaking out of turn will result in instant disqualification. The ceremony will be held afterwards, along with the feast. The Judge and The Vigilant work together to decide who had the most pressing argument. The Power Games The Power Games is a large scale spar with multiple teams fighting to get to the top. It is like a smaller scale battle. The team that makes it to the top gets an extra life during The Rising. The contestants will pair up and change their tag colors. They are allowed to hide anywhere on the territory without using the map. Other teams will track them down without using the map or friend locators. Jags are sometimes allowed. why are jags allowed if its hide and seek The Ceremony Of The Scars This is a wedding of sorts. The couple will stand before The Judge. The Judge will ask them if they will stay true to their love until death parts them. The couple will either respond with a yes or a no. If the couple chooses to be together, they will scratch a scar over the other's hearts. They will then take the vows of their undying love. They will get a long, three day hunt. Betrothal This is one of the rarest of the ceremonies. When an apprentice is less than two moons away from becoming a Redeemer (or one of the Divisions of Mute, Sinister, Deranged, or Follower) they are allowed to pick a Redeemer. This is an under stage of The Ceremony Of The Scars. When they advance in the ranks, they are immediately allowed to preform The Ceremony Of The Scars. MEMORIES ceremony.JPG|Aisake And Sycrim's Ceremony ceremony3.JPG|Ceremony After Party Line ceremony2.JPG|Party TDDsheeps.png|The Sheeps of TDD File:Dude_battle_line.png|Dude Battle Line (Joke) File:SQUIDSAMA.jpg|Squid Hat Line' File:Screenshot_Capture_-_2017-08-11_-_14-02-33.png|Pepper Pig the Beautiful <3 File:Interupted_meeting.gif|Cinnie's Meeting Animation line 3 perfect.PNG|(Left to right) Zenax, Tantrum, Rhea, Erika, Aliah, D'ziki, Halina, Sycrim (as Aisake) howling line mmm spicy.PNG|Erika makes my OCD show RELATED PAGES OC Pages Aisake Xeorim Halina Holly Sub-Pages Shipping Page Training Page News Page POLLS Do you like our page? Yes! No, gr0ss Kinda. (Will comment) What Should Our Theme Song Be? Anthem Of Angels- Breaking Benjamin Believer- Imagine Dragon Lead Me Out Of The Dark- Crown The Empire APPLICATIONS >>Joining Application<< *Do not request a high rank; Those are given* Name: Username: Oc Gender: Desired Rank: Personality Description: Species: Physical Description: Roleplay Example: Past Groups: Realistic Picture: Other(?): >>Alliance Application<< *'''These will be accepted early, as we are not open.* Group Name W/ Link: Leader(s) Names: Leader(s) Usernames: Group System(?): Benefits: Species: Orientation: Territory: Badge Color: Interested In Gatherings(?): Current Battles(?): Other(?): '''>>Secondary OC Form<< '*'''These will only be accepted if you have been in TDD for over a month*'' Username: Current OC Name: New OC Name: Current Rank: New OC Rank: Current Number Of OCs(?): Description Of New Oc: Realistic Picture: Other(?): '>>Official Resignation Form<<''' Username: Current OC: Current Ranking: Reason: New Group (Optional): Other(?): >>Official Visitation Form<< Username: Current OC Name: Current Group: Permission(?): Species: Considering Joining(?): Other(?): >>Official Rising Challenging Form<< Name: Username: Current Rank: Desired Rank: Challenger: Reason: Other(?): Credit for banner goes to TBA